1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image and, in particular, to images generated by cameras as video. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for processing the images and sending the images and information identified using the images over a wireless communications link.
2. Background
Cameras are often used to obtain information about objects, such as vehicles and people. In particular, cameras are used to generate video about objects of interest. For example, a camera on an unmanned aerial vehicle generates video during flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle. This video may also be referred to as a video data stream. The video data stream comprises images. The unmanned aerial vehicle may send this video data stream over a wireless communications link to a control station for review. The control station may be on the ground or on-board another mobile platform, such as an airborne command post.
Typically, the video data stream is compressed prior to being sent to the control station. For example, the video data may be compressed using currently-available compression techniques, such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, E.264, and/or other suitable types of compression techniques. These currently-available compression techniques reduce the bandwidth needed for sending the video data stream to the control station over the wireless communications link. Bandwidth may be a limiting factor when sending a video data stream over the wireless communications link.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.